La fin justifie les moyens
by Orihara Shizu-chan
Summary: Les lendemains de cuite sont toujours difficiles. Notre pauvre Gokudera en fait les frais... Fem!Tsuna  mais ça peut changer si on me demande


Première fic Youhouh! Bon c'est peut-être pas un chef d'œuvre mais pour savoir il faudra lire ^^

Au départ j'étais partie sur du yaoi mais j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route. Du coup, si quelqu'un et intéressé par une version yaoi, pas de problème il suffit de demander et je posterais l'autre.

Je tiens aussi à prévenir que Tsuna sera peut-être un peu OOC en raison de son changement de sexe, et la fin part en fluff.

Bref, je suis partie en live sur cet OS et si ça plait pas n'hésitez pas à le dire (si ça plait aussi). Après tout c'est ma première fic alors ça peut pas être parfait du premier coup. Et comme j'écris une fic à chapitres à côté j'aimerais avoir vos conseils pour pas me viander en beauté.

Après ce blabla intempestif, je vous laisse lire ce truc que j'ai pondu en une journée.

* * *

><p><em>Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Oh putain!<em>

Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Mais comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation?

_C'est la faute de cet abruti de baseballer._

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dut accepter cette invitation... mais quand sa chère Juudaime lui avait fait son regard de chiot abandonné, il n'avait put que rendre les armes. À ses pensées, il revit la scène de ce matin et se lamenta encore plus.

_Juudaime... comment ais-je put lui faire ça!_

Pourtant la soirée avait commencé plutôt normalement.

–– Flashback ––

19h27 – Gokudera arriva devant le restaurant du père de Yamamoto.

_Moins de 30 minutes de retard... je m'améliore._

Il finit sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans le pot de fleurs à l'entrée du restaurant. Il se décida à entrer et là, une grande perche avec un sourire de 10 kilomètres de large vint à sa rencontre.

-Oi Gokudera, on t'attendais pour commencer.

-Humpf.

-Ah ah ! Toujours aussi expressif.

–– Fin Flashback ––

Son téléphone sonna, coupant là ses souvenirs. Il décrocha sans regarder le nom du correspondant... il aurait peut-être dut...

-Ouais, dit-il d'un air profondément ennuyé.

-Hayato, répondis une voie féminine qui lui fit penser qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il vérifie qui l'appelait avant de décrocher.

-Aneki, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore plus ennuyée, si c'était possible.

-Je voudrais savoir si tu as vu Tsuna aujourd'hui.

-Juudaime! Non,pourquoi je l'aurais vue? J'ai aucune raison de la voir en dehors de mon rôle de bras droit. Je vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça. Arrêtes de me harceler. _Je crois que j'ai jamais parlé aussi vite. Mais quel con, elle va se douter de quelque chose, c'est sûr._

-J'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment non. Si tu la vois, dis-lui que la Mama s'inquiète qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée cette nuit. Mais je pense qu'elle a dut dormir chez Yamamoto.

-Ouais, ça doit être ça. Bon, je accroche. J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi.

-Hayato, t'es sûr que ça va? T'as l'air bizarre.

-Ouais, tout va bien. Allez, salut.

_Merde, merde, merde. J'suis sûr qu'elle m'a grillé._

Tandis qu'il s'auto-flagellait mentalement, il tendit une main vers la table basse pour attraper son paquet de cigarette... mais comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait plus et que, en plus, il avait perdu son briquet fétiche.

_Putain, mais j'ai la poisse moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?_

Il se motiva alors à sortir faire le plein au bureau de tabac du coin. Sur la route il se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

–– Flashback ––

20h59 – Le repas s'était plutôt bien passé quand on savait les énergumènes qui étaient là. Bien sûr, il y avait eu plus ou moins de casse, mais pas de perte humaine.

Comme à son habitude, Lambo avait piqué deux ou trois crises de larmes, avait essayé de tuer Reborn dans une tentative totalement vaine, c'était disputé avec Gokudera une bonne dizaine de fois et avait finalement sortit le bazooka des dix ans pour se retrouver à courir dans la rue, poursuivit par Bianchi qui criait des ''Roméo!'' comme une possédée.

Reborn était en grande conversation avec Dino, qui était venu avec Hibari. Mais celui-ci était sortit à la suite de Lambo et Bianchi, en disant qu'il allait les ''mordre à mort'' pour oser déranger le calme de Namiori.

I-Pin et Fûta étaient en train de jouer dans un coin, sous l'œil bienveillant de Haru et Kyôko, tandis que Ryôhei s'émerveillait des talents de cuisinier du père de Yamamoto à grand renfort d'adjectifs ''EXTREMES'', aux côtés d'un Takeshi très souriant, comme à son habitude.

Hayato, lui, venait enfin d'émerger de sous la table, grâce au départ précipité de sa ''très chère'' sœur. Tsuna, très prévenante envers son ami, était restée près de lui tout ce temps, à lui tenir compagnie, pendant que Gokudera se tordait de douleur sur le sol à cause de ses crampes d'estomac qui avaient repris dès qu'il avait croisé le regard de Bianchi. Elle l'aidait maintenant à se relever et à s'asseoir.

-Tu devrais essayer de manger Gokudera-kun, lui dit-elle en tendant une assiette vers lui.

-Merci de votre sollicitude Juudaime. Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention.

En disant cela, il s'était incliné bien bas devant une Tsuna plus que gênée.

-Gokudera-kun, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter d'agir comme ça avec moi. Je ne suis pas un Dieu, tu n'as pas besoin de te prosterner comme ça à chaque fois. C'est gênant. On est amis, alors pourquoi tu ne m'appelle pas par mon nom alors que ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'on se connaît?

-Je n'oserais jamais Juudaime. Ce serait un manque de respect envers vous.

-Très bien, puisque tu insiste alors c'est un ordre, dit Tsuna d'un ton sans réplique.

-Mais, Juudaime...

-Tu oserais contester un ordre direct Gokudera Hayato?

Tsuna ne l'appelait par son nom complet que quand il faisait une erreur grave en mission et c'était généralement accompagné d'un regard de déception, et d'un long discours moralisateur de la part de Reborn. Alors autant dire que Gokudera n'en menait pas large à cet instant.

-Bien sûr que non Juu...

-Il fut coupé par un regard noir de Tsuna.

-Heu... je veux dire... Tsu... Sawada-san.

-Hé ben voilà! Dit Tsuna avec un grand sourire. C'était pas si compliqué. Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelle Tsuna et que t'arrêtes enfin de me vouvoyer mais bon, c'est un début. Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas manger, on peut au moins boire non?

-Comme vous voulez Sawada-san, répondit Hayato, content que sa Juudaime redevienne la gentille Tsuna.

-Alors c'est partit, SAKE !

–– Fin Flashback ––

Tsuna ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Elle repoussa difficilement la couverture et en extirpa une de ses mains pour se frotter les yeux. Elle tourna la tête et se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

_Mais j'suis où moi ?_

Elle sortit du lit et remarqua qu'elle était entièrement nue.

_Merde, là c'est de plus en plus flippant. Calme toi Tsuna, réfléchis à la situation. Bon, déjà apparemment je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel... ce qui n'est pas spécialement réconfortant..._

Elle fit le tour de la chambre du regard, une très grande chambre d'ailleurs. En effet, elle faisait à elle seule à peu près la taille du rez-de-chaussée de sa maison.

Après avoir récupéré ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, elle se dirigea ver l'unique porte de la pièce. Elle découvrit alors un immense salon des plus somptueux, tout dans les tons de beige et blanc cassé.

Ne voyant personne, elle se rassura un peu en se disant qu'elle avait dut être trop soul la veille pour rentrer chez-elle. Son mal de crâne était un bon indice pour cette hypothèse. Elle avait dut aller dans le premier hôtel venu... Mais quand même, elle avait un doute car sa maison n'était pas si éloignée de chez Yamamoto.

C'est alors que quelque chose de scintillant attira son regard vers le sol. Elle s'avança et vit que c'était un gros briquet en argent. Tsuna se baissa pour le ramasser et, en le regardant de plus près, elle vit, ciselée sur une des faces, une gravure représentant un H et un G entrelacés en lettres gothiques. Et là, elle eu comme un flash.

–– Flashback ––

00h18 – Le père de Yamamoto venait de mettre Gokudera dehors car celui-ci avait allumé sa clope dans le restaurant. Hayato avait commencé à sortir ses bâtons de dynamites et ,vu son état d'ébriété avancé, Tsuna avait préféré l'emmener dehors pour qu'il se calme et ne fasse pas tout exploser.

Quand ils avaient commencé à boire, Tsuna s'était rendu compte qu'elle tenait bien mieux l'alcool que son gardien et elle en avait profité pour le souler à l'extrême, comme aurait dit un certain boxeur. Elle non plus n'était plus très fraiche, mais elle arrivait encore à aligner deux phrases sans mâcher le moitié des mots, pas comme un certain fumeur qui était actuellement en train de baragouiner dans son coin.

-Tu devrait peut-être rentrer te coucher Gokudera-kun, tu n'...

-Non, la soirée n'est pas... finie.

-Il est minuit passé, les voisins vont finir par se plaindre si on reste là. Je ne voudrais pas que Yamamoto oji-san ait des problèmes.

-On s'en... fou des voisins !

Gokudera avait crier ces derniers mots en shootant dans une poubelle, et s'était écroulé par terre, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes.

-Chut, tu vas réveiller toute la rue. Ou pire, alerter Hibari-san.

-Qu'il vienne... m'en fou. Il vous res... respecte même pas.

Il avait chuchoté le dernière phrase mais Tsuna l'avait entendu et en fut touchée. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à se relever et dit:

-Merci Hayato, de toujours prendre soin de moi.

-Juu... Juudaime ?

Gokudera avait viré rouge pivoine et ne savait plus où se mettre. Sa chère Juudaime le remerciait et...

-Elle m'a appelé Hayato...

Tsuna rougit aussitôt. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. En fin de compte, l'alcool avait peut-être fait son effet sur elle aussi... Elle réussi à remettre Gokudera sur ces pieds et ne dit plus un mot, ne voulant pas refaire de gaffe.

Gokudera qui avait presque entièrement dessoulé après les mots de Tsuna, se rendit compte que sa Juudaime n'était pas à l'aise et décida d'y remédier.

-Attendez moi, je reviens.

Tsuna le vit rentrer en vitesse dans le restaurant et, sur le coup, se demanda si elle ne devait pas simplement partir. Mais il lui avait demandé de l'attendre, alors elle resta là, assise sur le trottoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit des jambes entrer dans son champs de vision et releva la tête. Hayato se tenait debout devant elle, une bouteille de saké à la main et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je l'ai piquée avant de partir. Venez, je veux vous montrer quelque chose.

–– Fin Flashback ––

Tsuna fut sortit de ses pensées par un ''Toc'' à la porte. Elle sursauta puis s'approcha lentement de la porte d'entrée de la chambre. ''Toc, toc''

-Service d'étage!

Tsuna poussa un soupire de soulagement et alla ouvrir.

-Bonjour, je viens faire le ménage. Je pensais que la chambre se libérais à midi, veuillez m'excuser.

-Oh, ne vous excusez pas. Je vous laisse travailler, je partais de toute façon.

-Merci. Bonne journée chère cliente.

-Au revoir.

Tsuna prit la direction de l'escalier et arriva devant la réception. Là, l'homme du guichet lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit:

-En espérant vous revoir bientôt Sawada-sama.

-Hie, vous me connaissez ?

-Bien sûr, tout le monde vous connait ici.

-Hein? Pourquoi?

-Vous êtes à l'hôtel Cavallone Sawada-sama...

L'homme l'a regardait bizarrement maintenant, alors Tsuna écourta la conversation.

-Ah... bon... au revoir.

-À bientôt Sawada-sama, n'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous le voulez, tout ce qui se passe ici reste entre ces murs.

L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit rougir Tsuna jusqu'aux orteils.

_C'était quoi ce sous-entendu?_

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé et sortit en vitesse de cet endroit. Elle décida de rentrer directement chez-elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir prévenu sa mère qu'elle découchait et celle-ci devait s'inquiéter. Mais les dernières paroles de l'homme lui revinrent en mémoire ainsi qu'un nouveau flash.

–– Flashback ––

00h33 – Gokudera l'avait emmenée dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Dans le parc où Reborn lui faisait suivre ses entrainements de dingue,il y a quelques années, se trouvait une petite clairière isolée. Il y avait une mare artificielle, illuminée par des néons aquatiques et, à la surface, des nénuphars par dizaines. C'était très joli et reposant. En s'approchant, on pouvait même apercevoir des carpes koï qui nageaient paisiblement.

-C'est magnifique! Je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit. Merci Gokudera-kun.

-J'étais sûr que ça vous ferais plaisir. C'est un des premiers lieux que j'ai découvert en arrivant d'Italie et j'aime venir ici pour être au calme.

-Moi aussi j'ai mon endroit... je te le montrerai un jour si tu veux.

-J'en serais honoré Juudaime!

-Gokudera, qu'est-ce que je t'es dit sur le fait de m'appeler comme ça?

-Désolé Sawada-san.

-Allez, donne-moi donc cette bouteille que t'as volé...

-Je ne l'ai pas volée, je l'ai empruntée.

-Mais bien sûr.

Sur ce, Gokudera sortit la bouteille de sa veste et l'a tendit à Tsuna. Celle-ci l'a prit et alla s'assoir sur un banc en bois, face à la mare.

-Viens à côté de moi, on a une super vue d'ici.

Hayato fit ce que lui demandait sa Juudaime et s'assit à côté d'elle. Tsuna en profita pour se rapprocher de lui. Gokudera rougit violemment mais Tsuna se justifia en disant qu'elle avait un peu froid, alors il l'a laissa faire et lui proposa même sa veste qu'elle refusa poliment.

Il restèrent là plusieurs heures, à boire et plaisanter. L'alcool aidant, Tsuna raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu à l'école avant l'arrivée de Reborn et ses gardiens: la solitude, les moqueries et parfois, la violence dont les gens faisaient preuve envers elle. Et Gokudera raconta l'histoire de sa mère et la vie qu'il avait eu en étant le fils illégitime dans une famille mafieuse haut placée.

À la fin, ils se sentaient mieux d'avoir put parler de leurs fardeaux communs à quelqu'un et cela les avaient rapprochés. Après toutes ces émotions, Tsuna s'endormit, la tête sur l'épaule de Gokudera. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il voulut la réveiller, mais elle paraissait si paisible qu'il ne put s'y résoudre. Il se mit alors à l'observer et il l'a trouva belle.

Il le savait déjà mais en cet instant, illuminée par la lune et les joues légèrement rougies par l'alcool, elle paraissait tellement douce et délicate qu'il fit une chose qu'il savait regretter plus tard mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était incontestablement un geste dicté par l'alcool mais son cerveau avait déjà déconnecté et il n'y pouvait rien.

Il l'embrassa, juste un petit contact de leurs lèvres... et Tsuna ouvrit les yeux...

–– Fin Flashback ––

Gokudera sortit du bureau de tabac et s'alluma une cigarette. Il tira une grande bouffée salvatrice et repris la route de son appartement. Sur le chemin, il passa devant le parc où il s'était arrêté hier soir avec Tsuna. Il stoppa sa marche quelques secondes pour regarder l'endroit, prit une taffe, et repartit.

Il préférais essayer d'oublier ce qu'il c'était passé hier. De toute façon, Tsuna ne voudrait surement plus entendre parler de lui. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse dut à l'alcool et ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Si il avait été un samouraï, il se serait fait Sepuku pour l'affront fait à son boss. Mais dans la mafia ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il devrait subir le jugement de la Famiglia pour avoir sali le nom du Juudaime. Il ne savait pas quel châtiment était le plus horrible mais du moment que l'honneur de Tsuna était rétabli peu importe qu'il doive en mourir.

Tout à ses pensées morbides, il ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait face à lui et qui lui rentra dedans.

Tsuna marchait, la tête basse. La mémoire lui revenait au fur et à mesure et elle n'était pas fière de son comportement. Si elle avait été plus sobre elle aurait été plus claire avec Gokudera. Le pauvre devait être en train de se retourner le cerveau jusqu'à l'implosion. Le connaissant, il devait être en train de se traiter de tout les noms et avait certainement déjà un billet pour l'autre bout du monde dans la poche...

Non, ce n'était pas son genre de fuir ses responsabilités. Quoi que, ce matin elle s'était réveillée seule, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était parti sans essayé d'éclaircir la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois. Ils étaient là tout les deux hier soir, il n'était pas le seul à blâmer.

D'ailleurs Tsuna ne regrettait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc et dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait elle-même la proposition, si elle se souvenait bien. Cette pensée la fit rougir. Elle n'était pas si entreprenante d'habitude. Mais c'est vrai que l'alcool l'avait aidée à faire avancer la situation. Avec Gokudera ça aurait pris des mois pour arriver à ce stade si elle ne l'avait pas soulé un peu avant.

Oui, elle n'était pas la gentille petite Tsuna que tout le monde imaginait... Et Hayato la prenait surement toujours pour une pauvre petite chose fragile, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Elle était parrain de la plus grande famille mafieuse d'Italie. C'est pas rien quand même! Alors qu'ils arrêtent tous de la surprotéger!

Toute à ses pensées de vengeance, elle ne vit pas la personne qui arrivait face à elle et qui lui rentra dedans.

-Juudaime?

Hayato la regardait comme s'il venait de tuer son chien et qu'il ne savait pas comment lui apprendre l'affreuse nouvelle. Tsuna se sentit encore plus énervée à cela. Gokudera interpréta mal se comportement et commença à s'excuser mais Tsuna le stoppa immédiatement.

-Si tu compte t'excuser pour hier tu peux te préparer à recevoir une raclée de ma part.

-Juu...

-Non! Tu te tais et tu m'écoutes! Il faut que vous arrêtiez tous de me traiter comme une gamine qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, Reborn suffit largement pour ça. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes responsabilités. Et pour hier je ne regrette rien. C'était même prémédité, en quelque sorte...

-Co... comment ça prémédité?

-Je t'aime! Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis plus d'un an et j'en ai mare que tu vois rien et que tu me considères encore et toujours comme ton boss et même pas comme une amie, ou une fille à la limite...

-Mais je...

-Non! S'il te plait, je veux savoir si tu regrette la nuit dernière.

-Je...

-Et si c'est le cas, je préfère que tu me laisse là, j'me suis déjà assez ridiculisée...

Gokudera lui releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il vit à quel point Tsuna était touchée par les évènements et prit une décision.

-Ben, en fait... moi je vous aime depuis le début, mais comme un bras droit est pas sensé avoir ce genre de comportement avec son boss, j'me suis fait une raison et... Je croyais que j'avais profité de la situation mais si j'avais su que vous ressentiez la même chose... j'aurais fait quelque chose avant et...

-Tais-toi et embrasse moi!

-Quoi?

-Embrasse-moi... et arrêtes de me vouvoyer... après tout tu m'as vue toute nue alors on est plus à sa près.

* * *

><p>Alors? vos impressions?<p>

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos conseils ou à m'interdire l'écriture de fic pour le restant de mes jours...

Ou congratulez-moi... au choix ^^

J'espère à bientôt


End file.
